Broken
by Lily Witchcraft
Summary: If you can t deal with a dead Logan you shouldn t read this...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is something I wrote a while ago but never updated it. It´s just a small piece of an idea, but I would write more if you like the small text I´ve already written.

It´s about Max trying to deal with Logan´s death. Of course it´ll be a Max/Alec…at least friendship…maybe more. We´ll see. ;-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in the small room that was Max´s office. Joshua crouched in one corner howling quietly. Alec was sitting on the desk trying to calm down and assimilate what had happened only an hour ago. They got in an ambush of White. They were on the way back to TC when suddenly multiply gunshots where fired at them. Logan got shot. Alec knew in the second the older man fell to the ground that there was no way he could help him anymore. The shot went straight through his heart. Max was screaming and tried to bring Logan out of fireline, but it was too late. Alec tried to convince Max to leave, but she didn´t want to let go of Logan´s dead hand. So he grabbed her and brought her back to TC. Alec knew she had a shock. Since they entered her office she hadn´t said anything. Now she was standing in the middle of the small room trembling uncontrollable. He didn´t know what to do. Even Joshua didn´t dare to comfort her. Suddenly Max seemed to awake out of her paralysis. She looked in horror on the small bloody piece of cloth in her hands she had ripped out of Logan´s shirt when Alec forced her away from him. Max shaked her head in disbelieve.

„It´s not true. It´s not true." She whispered with tears starting to run down her face.

„Max…"Alec made a step into her direction uncertain what he should do. When Max noticed his presence she totally lost her self control.

„You!" She screamed. „You did this!" She tried to push him away, beat against his chest but shivered so much that it hadn´t a big effect. Alec didn´t do much against it. He was too shocked because of her emotional outburst.

„You made me leave. I could have helped him. Why?" Her screams decreased on sobs of unbearable pain. Alec tugged her into his arms, trying to calm her down. Max stopped struggeling. She was too exhausted, too tired, too hurt to fight anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think it´s pretty sad…but of course I want to know what YOU think about it and if I should go on or throw it in the next dustbin. Best wishes, Lily


	2. Chapter 2

The next days seemed to Max like a large black hole in which she drowned deeper and deeper

Yay, I finally wrote the second chapter. I had a lot of mood swings lately and it took me a hard time to actually write this chapter. It´s about Logan´s funeral and how you can imagine this is pretty sad. So I hope you like it. Love you guys for your nice reviews.

Disclaimer: The series "Dark Angel" belongs to James Cameron and I own nothing except of Alec´s visits in my dreams. ;-)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next days seemed to Max like a large black hole in which she drowned deeper and deeper. She just lay in her bed and tried to convince herself that Logan´s death was just a worse nightmare. But she couldn´t fool herself for very long. At the latest after three days when Alec silently entered her apartment and told her, that everything was ready for the funeral she had to admit the cold hard truth.

He waited in her small living room until she was ready to leave, ready to say goodbye to the man she loved.

The funeral took place on a small hill on the outskirts of Terminal City. There were so many flowers that Max could only see an ocean of colours while her tears blurred her vision. She hated herself so much for her weakness. She wanted to be strong and not lose her face in front of all those people who all gave their lives in her hands and trusted her as their leader. But she couldn´t help it. Her breath was irregular and she felt more tears well up.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand softly grabbing her own. Max looked up and saw Alec who reasurringly squeezed her hand. He sent her a questioning gaze, like he wanted to say "You ready?" She took a long deep breath and finally nodded even if she was sure that she would never be ready for a moment like this.

Alec led her slowly to the grave. Max could now see that the coffin was already in it. She was thankful when Alec chimed in first.

"Well Logan, I know we had a lot of troubles right from the beginning. I never doomed you for the grudges you hold against me. I´m sorry, that I was the one who tore apart you and Max. It was never my intention…because, right now, that feels like the biggest tragedy of all."

He let go of Max hand and knelt down. Alec took a handful of dirt and gently tossed it onto the plain wooden box at the bottom of the big hole. "You told me to treat her right...believe me, I will." He stood up and walked a few steps away to give Max a bit space for her farewell.

Max didn´t know where to start so she just began talking.

"You know, before I met you I was a selfish girl who just tried to get by. You were the first person who knew what I was and what I was made for. Well, we both had our secrets we didn´t want the world to know. Maybe that was the thing that bound us so tight. All the years on the outside I just wanted to be a normal girl. You made me understand that it´s okay to be me, that I´m not like any other girl. All the time I just wanted you to be happy, but it was my fault that you weren´t. It was my fault that you couldn´t walk anymore, my fault that we couldn´t even touch us the last year we spent together. But my biggest mistake was that I broke your heart. And that one I will never forgive myself."

Max knelt down and let two lilies fall into the grave. "I´ll miss you Logan. Forever!"

She stood up and left the place. She didn´t look back and it took her a hard time not to start running. But she had promised herself not to run away. Not this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I know it´s very short again. But I like my chapters like that and I´ll probably keep it like that. ;-)

Pleeeeeeeease do me a favour and push that beautiful purple button and let me hear what you think. Best wishes, Lily


End file.
